


Cold Veins, Warm Hearts

by shivviiee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ive never done this before, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slow Burn, Soulmates, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivviiee/pseuds/shivviiee
Summary: “It’s not their fault” Gale spoke gently running his finger through Terrence’s hair for what felt like the millionth time now.“I know” he mumbled, trying to latch onto the warmth radiating from his brother next to him. But it felt impossible. There was a deep cold that ran through his veins. Coldness that wasn’t his own, and that all too familiar sadness.
Relationships: Gale Lionheart/Reid Greycastle, Reya Elnmorris/Finnian Ardus, Terrence Lionheart/Ellezar Heiden
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate au for my ocs in a universe I'll get to actually writing one day.

Terrence had felt them for as far back as his memory could go. Though he’s not sure of when the first time he felt them was. It was a gradual presence he remembers growing in him since a small child; a sad presence at that. But it was nothing Terrence couldn’t deal with. Until a couple of years later that is. 

The first true pain hit him like a truck. He awoke in his bed screaming, gasping for air as if someone had kicked him square in the chest. His whole body ached, his arms and legs sore and tender, his scalp aflame as if it was being ripped off. 

Everything hurt. 

And Terrence only wanted for it to stop. Any way he tried to curl his body in response to the pain was only met with more discomfort and even more pain for moving. Even his throat grew sore from the strained cries that rang from it. 

Gale came rushing into the room only moments later, his eyes blown wide and brows knit tightly together in worry. One could have assumed he hadn’t been sleeping at all by the alert look on his face. Gale was still a kid himself, but caring for three younger siblings didn’t make things easy for him, even if all three of them were nothing but angels for him. However, years of hardship never prepared Gale for this. 

Gale's warm hands cupped his younger brother's face “What’s wrong Terr? What happened?” Gale gently turned Terrence’s face in his hands, scanning and searching for any abnormalities, and slightly frowning when finding nothing but his pained expression and tears streaming down his face and onto Gale’s hands.

Terrence had lost his ability to form words in that moment. The only things he could vocalize were sobs and incoherent mumbling. But through the pain he was able to grip onto Gales faded shirt with such force it was a surprise the worn fabric didn’t tear and instead his knuckles paled in his weak search for comfort. 

Gale pulled him to his chest and held him in a warm embrace rubbing soothing circles in his back while his other arm pressed the younger closer to him. Gale had no idea what was happening to his brother that got him so traumatized. It couldn’t have been a nightmare? No, no nightmare could leave someone so distraught _and _in pain. Gale knew a thing or two about night terrors and this was neither nightmare or terror.__

“It hurts” he finally managed to choke out through choppy sobs, face buried in Gale’s shirt. 

“What hurts, Terrence?” Gale probed gently, still tracing circles in his brothers back hoping to give comfort, if any at all. 

“Everything… everything hurts. I-I was sleeping and then the next all I feel is- all I feel is-“ his words were cut off by a gut wrenching scream again but this time muffled by Gale’s chest. 

The walk to the local doctor wasn’t a long one by any means. A 20 minute walk at most, but in that moment it felt as if it was an eternity away. Gale had moved him and his siblings to the outskirts of the little town, but not too far that it became an inconvenience to walk to. He found comfort in the quiet of the woods and thought it was best that they stayed there, whether he was convincing himself or not when he made the decision was in the past now. He couldn’t remember if Terrence had always felt this light in his arms but he was grateful for it nonetheless less. Whispering words of comfort the whole run there mixed with apologies for a less than smooth travel, Gale arrived at the doctor's house in record speed. He shifted his brother in his arms so he could knock on the door. 

Nothing. 

Gale grew impatient with every tremble of Terrence he felt run through his own body. 

_Knock, knock, KNOCK._

A light flickered on from the windows to the side of the door Gale stood at and soon enough he heard the sound of footsteps. A sigh escaped Gale’s lips as the door cautiously opened in front of him. 

“Gale, my boy is that you? What on earth are you doing here at such a late time? What’s happened? Quick come in” the elderly man spoke quickly with sleep and concern lacing his voice as he stepped to the side to let Gale in. He walked to the couch in the living room and placed Terrence gently down and sat next to him. His brother sat there still attached to Gale with his eyes screwed shut trembling as ever. 

“My God, what's happened to him?” The doctor’s eyes blew wide as he took in Terrence’s pale frame, eyes finally adjusting to the light in the room.

“I’m not sure myself. It can’t be a night terror… can it? This seems way worse than that.” Gale questioned instinctively running his hand over Terrence’s forehead and through his hair. He watched as the doctor left and came back into the room with glasses on him now and a large book in hand. 

The doctor let out a long hum as he looked over Terrence’s curled body. With his free hand, a white glowing circle appeared in his palm and he lightly ran it from the top of Terrence’s head to his feet. Although difficult in the curled position the boy took on the couch, the doctor made no effort to make the boy move if it made his discomfort worse, he would work with what he could. The process of the scan was reflected in the doctor's large round glasses mimicking a similar white glow to the circle that floated in his hand. But when the doctor retracted his hand away from the boy, the circle dispersed and the glow in his frames disappeared alongside it. 

“What is it, doctor?” Gale pressed, growing impatient with the silence. 

“Good news is he is not ill...”

“And the bad news?”

“Well… I wouldn’t classify it as bad news. Just- unfortunate for now” the doctor hesitated with his words. 

“Well, what is it!” Gale cried. He wanted to know upfront what was going on, and what exactly that darn magical check up meant. Gale himself had not the slightest clue how magic worked but if he knew one thing, it was that it fucking worked. And it worked _fast._

One word from the doctor was all it took for Gale to understand. 

_“Soulmates.”_

But his clarity was quickly clouded again with even more questions. It didn’t make sense. “But how?” Gale’s dark brows furrowed in confusion at the explanation. How could this pain be the result of a soulmate? “He’s too young, is he not? How can he be feeling his soulmate already? At such a young age? That’s, that's just impossible” Gale wasn’t one who used magic himself. But he was sure there had to be some mistake. Maybe the test was done wrong? The doctor had just woken up, it was a possibility that he’d simply misinterpreted instead? 

“No Gale” 

The words came clear and somber, ripping Gale from his intrusive thoughts and doubts. 

“When…how do I put this properly? When one feels an intense amount of physical or emotional pain. As a defense, the soulmate link can appear... early. A way of seeking comfort from the pain. But…” the doctor trailed off, crossing his arms in front of him as he turned his gaze from gale to the floor now. A perplexed expression painting his face now, similar to the one Gale had been wearing the entire time. 

“But what, doctor?” Gale pressed more, growing even more tired of the cryptic speech pattern of the old man. 

“My scan showed that his bond is much older than just tonight. As if it started when he was just a baby-" 

“Then it can’t be a result of a soulmate then!” Gale blurted out. “There’s no way his soulmate bond would show that early!” _Inaction, inaction, inaction._ That’s all that rang in Gale’s mind. They were doing nothing but talking. He wanted action now. He wanted his brother to stop trembling. 

“But it _did_ , Gale.” The elderly man sat his spellbook down on the coffee table and crouched in front of Terrence who still remained attached and cowering into his brother’s side. His expression softened as another glow appeared in his palm to which he pressed against the boy's forehead. “I couldn’t believe it myself either Gale… I read through the scan multiple times, and nothing. No physical changes. No neurological issues either. The scan picked up nothing but the definition of a thread. _His soulmate thread, Gale.”_

Gale let out a shuddering sigh as he accepted the doctor's words. 

His brother had a soulmate. A soulmate in so much pain that his brother can barely move. 

The idea sent a cold shiver through Gale’s spine. Just what was this soulmate experiencing that caused so much pain on his brother’s side? “Then… there’s nothing you can do to help him? With the pain at least?” If Terrence had a soulmate then so be it. But at least make the pain go away. That’s all Gale could hope for in the moment. 

“I’m afraid there’s not much I can do to help him as this pain is not his own. But for now, I’ve forced him to sleep. So hopefully whatever his soulmate is going through passes by the time the spell ends.” 

-

Gale laid his brother’s limp body back into his bed and pulled the sheets over him. He sat on the end and ran his fingers through Terrence’s hair gently, watching as the soft curls bounced around with each stroke. His brother’s expression had softened even if it was only 50% of the tightened mess it was just an hour ago, it was something, and he was appreciative for it. Gale had no idea what it felt like to feel a soulmate. He was only 15 himself and most feel theirs by the time they turn 18. Yet… here his younger brother laid in front of him, only 7 years old with a soulmate bond. How Gale wished he could swap spots with him and harbor the pain instead. How he’d give up the world if it meant he didn’t have to see his brother like this. But the world was never fair. 

_“They mean no harm”_ Gale leaned down and kissed Terrence’s forehead. _“They just need you right now is all.”_ Gale wasn’t sure who he was convincing at that point, himself or his sleeping brother. He’d gotten good at doing both. A part of him resented Terrence’s soulmate but at the same time, he understood. 

Suffering alone was never ideal. 

-

Terrence jogged back and forth around the yard carrying various pots and bags of dirt to the patch of dirt Gale was kneeling at. 

“Be careful Terrence!” Gale shouted as Terrence set the pots down with a little more force than he would’ve liked. 

“But they’re heavy” Terrence whined, reaching his arms high above his head, stretching his back out. 

“Oh please, how else are you gonna get stronger hm? Sitting inside with your nose stuck in a book isn’t going to do it.” Gale teased sitting up on his knees, waving the spade he held in his hand. 

Terrence let out a low groan before turning around to go back for what felt like the fiftieth time to grab another heavy plant. 

“Hey, you can go take a break if you want. I’m almost done replanting these few and I can handle the rest.” Gale called out behind him. It made Terrence jump in joy and run back to give his older brother a hug before disappearing back into the house. 

It’d been a year since the first incident. The sadness from that night never left Terrence but he wasn’t going to tell Gale that. He already had enough on his plate to worry about. 

He felt bad for his soulmate. What was causing them so much pain? Constantly pushing sad emotions through it felt like Terrence was choking on it at times. So he took to reading books in hope that the strength of the hero’s he read about and the warm feeling Terrence felt from their triumphs would ring out to his soulmate. At times it could swear it worked because at those moments was when the feelings would calm even if just a little. It made Terrence happy to know he was helping, or at least he thought as such. He tried to push back with warm thoughts whenever he could, but it was always hard to know if they truly ever got through. Discouraging when the main thing he ever got back were sorrys. Guilt and anxiety for what his soulmate was doing to him. It made Terrence feel even sadder to feel them apologize. 

At times Terrence wondered if death wouldn’t be all that bad. At least the pain would be over then. 

The first time he expressed that thought aloud had been the last. Gale didn’t leave him alone all day and even at night, Gale slept with him to keep him company. _“It’s not their fault”_ Gale spoke gently running his finger through Terrence’s hair for what felt like the millionth time now. 

“I know” he mumbled, trying to latch onto the warmth radiating from his brother next to him. But it felt impossible. There was a deep cold that ran through his veins. Coldness that wasn’t his own, and that all too familiar sadness. 

From then on Terrence got better at decoding the pain that came through. It wasn’t pure sadness, he realized. His soulmate was tired, sore all over, and most of all, scared. 

The realization softened Terrence’s resentment towards his soulmate. He’d been selfish to think of how this was only affecting him. Terrence was still very young to be experiencing what he was, for better or worse it made him wise for his age. However, he wanted now to be able to take care of his soulmate, to let them know he was there for them just the way his brother was for him. He wondered if they had a family like his, people who were able to take care of him when Terrence’s warmth couldn’t. He pushed away the possibility of an abusive family. No. Maybe it was something else that was hurting him. But that didn’t matter. What mattered was that Terrence was there for him when he needed it. And he was going to help his soulmate. 

The intensity of the pain mostly struck around night time, thankfully. It made school easier for Terrence since oddly enough the afternoon was the main time he ever felt anything soft come through. It was a tired softness at that. The same feeling Terrence felt after a long day of helping Gale in the yard. The softness of heavy eyelids and relaxing muscles right before drifting off to sleep. 

Terrence sat on a bench in the yard of the school and closed his eyes with hands clasped over his chest. He tried clinging to these moments of warmth. It was the only comfort he ever got from them even if it wasn't meant to be. 

He truly was glad the worst pain only struck at night, when no one could see the tears and silent sobs that broke from him. Whoever was causing his soulmate so much pain sure was creative. It was never the same aches twice in a row. One day a winding punch to the gut that left Terrence wheezing on his side in bed. Another, a searing pain in the back of his head coupled with the crippling sensation of tight hands on his arms and throat. But most of all it was fear. 

Oh god, that was probably the worst thing for Terrence. At this point he could handle the physical pain that came through. But the fear? That was something entirely different, it swallowed his whole body at once unlike the sectioned off physical pains. This, this was different. His whole body went cold from it and shook violently. No amount of aid could lessen it. And the loneliness that flooded through with the fear was drowning for Terrence. He often lost sleep as a result of it, either he was awake throughout the beating or when it got worse the trauma would eventually tire out his body until he fell asleep. 

_Who’s hurting them so badly?_ Terrence found himself questioning over and over again when the only feeling he had was a cinderblock on his ribs trying to pop his lungs out. His face ran cold from all the tears that stained his cheeks. At last, the pain was beginning to dull. They probably passed out from the pain, Terrence thought to himself as softness began to replace the heaviness on his ribs. That's if you could classify it as soft. Whatever it was, it was surely better than the crushing pain on his chest moments ago. Finally reaching a moment of clarity, Terrence closed his eyes that had been staring at the dark ceiling and tried to think of something happier. Something warm. Comforting. Something to remove the bitter cold that came through to him. 

Terrence pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned on his side, curling into himself. He focused on the building warmth of the blanket and tried his best to project it to his soulmate. 

It was difficult. 

Loving his soulmate that is. 

But it was quiet moments like these when Terrence was the only one awake out of the two of them for once that he thinks he possibly loves them. But his uncertainty comes back tenfold every time his soulmate wakes up gasping for air, causing a jolt to run through Terrence’s body as well. 

_Not again…_ Terrence just wishes his soulmate could sleep for once. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gale’s 17th birthday had come and gone, and the arrival of his soulmate bond came soon after as a surprise. Terrence was helping his brother in the kitchen with preparing dinner when he noticed the older freeze while chopping vegetables. 

“Gale? You okay?” Terrence asked, glancing to the side from where he stood in front of the pot, stirring it. 

_“I feel them.” ___

__“What?”_ _

___“My soulmate” ____ _

____Terrence’s eyes widened as he fully turned himself away from the stove to look at his brother who looked back at him with the dopiest smile he’s ever seen._ _ _ _

____“What does it feel like?” Terrence hesitated, but couldn’t help but ask. Judging from his face it had to have been pleasant._ _ _ _

____“Like a burst of joy.” Gale sang out. “One minute i'm focusing on not chopping my finger off and then suddenly it’s like this unknown tension on my shoulders is lifted and there's this intense warmth radiating from my chest”_ _ _ _

____He regretted asking._ _ _ _

____He continued to stare at his brother, watching his face light up even more. But it was like a silent picture, no words came from him since Terrence had shifted his attention away from his brother's words towards his own thoughts._ _ _ _

_____Warmth, huh… ____ _ _ _

______He didn't mean to be apathetic towards his brother but he couldn't help it. Why couldn't Terrence’s first been like that. His brother sure had a great soulmate if he could talk about them so much from only knowing them for a few minutes._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Warmth? ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Terrence’s hand found its way to his chest where he pressed lightly over his heart. _Warmth… _it echoed to him hesitantly. A gentle press of concern. It was the first time he felt his soulmate push back. They weren’t good at comfort like Terrence was. All he received were shaky traces of uncertain comfort. But even that left as quickly as it came as it was swallowed by the feeling of something dejected and melancholy. It echoed an apology.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They were always sorry, and it was never their fault._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Terrence didn't blame them for anything. Yes the pain left him conflicted and to think badly at times, but he never truly meant any of it. Not when he felt how broken his soulmate was, and yet, they still tried to push back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A smile crept onto Terrence’s face at the now memory of the timid touch. This time he pushed back further than he had ever before. He wanted to let them know that it's okay. That there's no need to be afraid of him. That they were allowed to push._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Terrence let out a silent sigh at the lack of response. _Distant. _It's all his soulmate was becoming nowadays. Present, but far off somewhere like they’ve removed themself from their body. It left Terrence feeling conflicted and hazy, but he never pressed. Feeling slightly off was better than the past two years.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His attention was redirected once more when the sound of the bubbling pot caught his attention. Quickly turning back to face the stove Terrence shut the heat off and grabbed a kitchen towel to pull the pot off to the side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ah! My bad Terrence, I hadn't realized I was talking for so long.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Funny. Terrence hadn’t noticed at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re joking right?” Reya scoffed, placing a book back in its place on the shelf. “His soulmate? He’s not even an adult yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well he is almost 18 so it's gotta be true”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Reya hummed in response still focused on arranging more books she’d taken out earlier to read back in the bookcase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Reya was a new addition to the household. A friend Gale had made just shy of a year ago. In exchange for helping Gale locate their youngest sibling, Lavender, Gale had offered Reya a place to stay. She was tall in stature, much taller than average, 6 foot if he recalled correctly, and possessed eyes a color Terrence had never seen before, Violet. An Arentian, she informed him. And like the doctor, she could use magic as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, why don't you just ya know” Terrence waved his arms about in front of him, “check him or something. Do the magic thing!” he exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Reya had turned to give Terrence her full attention by this point, and his antics earned him an inquisitive half smile and an eyebrow raise. “That's not how this works, Terrence.” she paused to mimic his hand movements. “I don't know the spell nor would I even know what to look for. I don’t even know what _my _soulmate feels like.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Ah ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There's the thing Terrence liked about Reya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The first time Terrence had mentioned his soulmate to Reya, to his surprise she dismissed the talk altogether. She disliked the talk of soulmates more than anyone Terrence had met. And in that Terrence found comfort. She was a person he found himself openly speaking to in regards to his own less than normal soulmate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His vents started off as an accident one day that he quickly shut down in fear of being reprimanded for thinking negatively out loud about his soulmate. But Reya’s silence was surprising. Instead of countering him, she listened. Waited for him to finish, before adding her own bits of wisdom for him to grab onto or not. Most of all he was grateful that she didn’t tell any of it to Gale. Terrence felt comfort in the lack of judgment. Not to mention she helped with the pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________During one of Terrence’s many sleepless nights, he found himself in Reya’s room curled up in the sheets with a cup of tea Reya would make for him to ease whatever pain that came his way that night. It became a normal occurrence for the two of them. Terrence would show up with tears rolling down his face and Reya would make him tea and as if by magic, the pain would start to dull just enough to become bearable, although it never left. And so the two would sit in silence. Reya never asked questions, only speaking after he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________So when the pain ebbed enough for Terrence to speak. He would recount what he was feeling. Even though it was normally a repetition of the same thing every time, just told slightly different each time. Reya never questioned him and instead listened to him, her expression never changing no matter how gruesome Terrence described the pain that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But one night when Terrence wasn’t awake from his soulmates anguish he still showed up to Reya’s room. He’d gotten used to the late night company and this time wanted to show Reya he was capable of more than complaining. Something he started to feel bad about doing so often._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Gingerly pushing open the door, Reya greeted him with a tired smile before getting up to pour Terrence a cup of tea he was convinced was magical at this point. But before she could do so Terrence rushed in the room and placed his hand on hers in an effort to stop her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No tea this time. I’m not in pain. They’re asleep right now”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Then you should sleep as well Terrence.” She said placing the teapot down on the table. “Who knows when they’ll wake up. You should grab whatever sleep you can.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I-I know but…” Terrence fumbled on his words as fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. He didn’t know how to bring it up. But he was tired of talking about his soulmate. He wanted to know why Reya never spoke of her’s. “I want to know more about you.” He finally blurted out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Reya’s eyebrows lifted in response. “About me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Y-yea… because well… because I’m always talking about myself, I feel bad not letting you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Her shoulders relaxed, a sigh escaping her lips, “it’s okay Terr, I don't mind not talking about myself. I’m perfectly fine just listening to you.” She spoke reassuringly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But Terrence wasn’t having it. “No, I _want _you to. Please?” He faltered.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She looked at him, her expression finally changing from its neutral state for the first time in what felt like ages. Her eyebrows knitted together and worry and contemplation crossed her face. “Alright. What do you want to hear”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Terrence learned quite a bit about Reya that night and to his surprise, she was the one who drank the tea that night. Had Terrence not known any better he would have guessed Reya’s age to be similar to Gale’s but apparently that was one biology lesson he failed to pay attention to in school. She was an Arentian, and therefore she aged slower. Being able to use magic meant the magic wasn’t aging you faster by being pent up inside. And although physically she was no older than Gale, Terrence had come to know she was already in her 40s. That alone threw him for a loop. Technically she was roughly her brother’s age. But she’d already been around 4 times his own age already. She’s probably explored so much of the world already. _Had she met her soulmate yet? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Then, what about your soulmate?” The question finally slipped from Terrence’s lips. His eyes blew wide as he clasped his hands over his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Reya’s gaze shifted off of Terrence and towards the floor. “My soulmate…” she shifted slightly in her position on the bed, her grip on her cup tightening as she laced her fingers closer together. “Well you see- I don’t have one” she said the last part quickly, taking a sip from her cup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What do you mean? Everyone has a soulmate. Don’t they?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes… and no. Not everything is clear cut black and white, Terrence. Just like how everyone gets their soulmate bond when they become an adult, yet you got yours so soon.” She paused to take another sip of her tea, her break longer than normal. “There’s… exceptions to everything. And that’s what we are. Exceptions.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“How do you know you don't have a soulmate?” Terrence knew she wasn’t speaking openly. She was picking her words carefully. But Terrence didn’t care. He was satisfied and intrigued with what he was being given anyways and he was blessed she was opening up at all anyways. “What does it feel like?” That question burned him the most. The possibility of no soulmate was entertaining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“It feels numb. There is no feeling. And before you _think _about it too much, no. Having no soulmate isn’t better than a hurt one. It’s worse.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“How so.” Terrence was feeling daring that night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Reya narrowed her eyes on Terrence. Scanning his face. But met with disappointment as she saw the sheer curiosity and determination in his eyes for an answer. She was odd like him, and he wanted to learn more. Who was Reya to deny a child from learning. If he wanted to know harsh truths, then so be it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You feel _nothing _.” she punctuated. “Anything you think you might be feeling ends up being fake. Nothing feels real. You learn to fake emotions just to fit in.” Terrence took her pause of taking another sip from her mug to process the small but seemingly large amount of info she had dumped on him. He struggled to conceptualize it, but lucky enough his confusion was written clearly on his face. Ironic enough. “You’ve forced a smile before haven’t you Terr?” He nodded in response. “Then imagine doing that every day. For as long as you can remember. That’s what it’s like.”  
Terrence shuddered at the thought. That must be extremely tiring, no wonder she always looked exhausted. Was having no soulmate eating away at her like this? The absence of feeling her soulmate's emotions meant she had none of her own. The realization was chilling to Terrence. Her voice snapped his attention back. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Everything feels like a blur of events at most.” she continued. “One moment you’re reading a book in the evening, the next you notice the sun high in the sky and you feel like nothing's changed. Sleep simply serves as a pause from day to day life.” Her face saddens as she takes another sip of the tea. “Nothing seems to matter, because no matter what you do. It just... Feels the same.” She let out a heavy sigh as she set her mug down, “it’s time you went to bed Terr”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“But-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“Go.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Terrence’s heart dropped at the order. It was the first time Reya had changed her tone with him. And he wasn’t going to wait around to find out how much more it could change either. Terrence slumped in his place on the bed before sliding off it and heading for the door. Before exiting he glanced back at Reya. She sat in her place on the bed with a book in her lap, her gaze fixed upon it. She didn’t utter another word to him. It was as if he’d long left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________With a defeated sigh. Terrence closed the door behind him and made his retreat back to his own room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Reya’s words rang in his mind. Her monotonous tone loud and clear in his head as their conversation replayed in his mind. He slipped into the covers of his bed and stared at the ceiling. _No soulmate huh. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Terrence closed his eyes and placed his hands over his heart, paying attention to the rhythmic beating coupled with the steady rise and fall of his chest. He pushed the comfort he felt from it towards his soulmate, he hoped they would forgive him for all the cruel things he’s said about them to Reya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The thought of being truly alone scared Terrence. Yeah he’s felt lonely. But never completely. He never would be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Maybe he was grateful to have a soulmate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the main hoe who wants this to continue on :D


	3. Chapter 3

It started to scare Terrence. 

_Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen._

His soulmate had remained distant for four years now. All Terrence ever felt was hazy and messy inside. It was like his soulmate was trying to push away from him. At first he didn’t mind it because it was way better than the agonizing pain before. But now? This felt almost worse in a different way. What was happening to them? There was no longer that familiar sense of fear Terrence had gotten used to. It was a chilling coldness. And so Terrence finally tried to press his soulmate for a response. _Anything._

He was hesitant in doing so. After four years he’d assumed his soulmate hated him for the things he’d said. And Terrence didn’t blame him. Who would want to be attached to a crappy careless soulmate like him? One who couldn’t even be there for their soulmate when they needed him the most. So, Terrence decided it was best to give them space… as much space as they needed. 

Today was the day Terrence and his siblings were going to Reya’s place. Why? He had no idea. Whatever the reason was he didn’t mind. He was quite excited actually, up until this point he had assumed Reya had no home besides his, considering she had basically moved in at this point. So to finally get to know more about her was nice. 

With a final check around his room Terrence grabbed his heavy bag off the bed and brought it into the living room where he was greeted with the rest of his family. His older brother Brandon sat on the couch watching as their younger sister Lavender jumped up and down while talking at a supersonic speed. 

“Can you believe it!! Reya said her house has 3 floors!! No, maybe it was 4!” She squealed before jumping up and down again. “Whatever number it is I bet it looks super cool in there! There’s gotta be so many places to play hide and seek!” She continued raving. 

“Terrence! All set?” Gale beamed walking into the room behind him with his own bag in hand. 

“Yea”

His answer was met with a firm slap on the back that echoed a sting. “Great! Let’s start moving this stuff outside, Reya said she’ll be here soon” he spoke firmly with a grin on his face. 

And so the next few minutes were spent moving their belongings onto the pavement outside. By the time Reya showed up with a carriage Gale had just locked the house up. Moving down the porch his brother waved to the girl. Then another few minutes passed transporting the belongings yet again that by the time they had situated themselves in the carriage, Terrence was a bit tired. Man maybe he shouldn’t have skipped out on yard work that much. 

The ride to Belmuster wasn't half bad. Terrence spent his time reading until he eventually fell asleep halfway through.

A gentle shake of the shoulder woke him up to see his brother standing in the doorway of the carriage that Terrence was the only one in now. 

“Come on, we’re unloading”

_Oh boy, more baggage movement._

Terrence let out a small groan as he sluggishly dragged himself out the carriage. He threw his arms up in the air to stretch his back, squeezing his eyes shut. When he reopened his eyes he was awestruck at the sight before him. The house was massive! Vines crept up the sides of the old bricks onto the many slopes of roofing. It sent chills down Terrence’s spine, how could a building look so intimidating? 

From what Terrence could only assume was the main entrance, Reya emerged with, if Terrence's eyes weren’t deceiving him, a glowing figure? Was it glowing? He shook his head and squinted as the two came closer. 

The figure was a woman. With- _holy crap that’s some long hair_. A thin pale woman with _extremely_ long curly silver hair that seemed to fall just a foot shy of the floor where her flowy long sundress barely dragged. The closer she got another chill ripped through Terrence. What exactly was this place?

“Hello Gale!” She cheered before turning her gaze towards the rest of us. “Oh! And these must be your darling siblings!” She smiled warmly at us clasping her hands over her heart “Why aren’t they just darling” she awed. “Reya you never mentioned how little they all were” 

“You never let me get a word in”

“Nonsense, now what's your name little one.” She beamed, kneeling down to Lavender's height. 

“Lavender! Lavender Lionheart” she chirped back. 

Another aw escaped the woman’s lips. “How cute! You’re just as pretty as a Lavender too” the woman exclaimed kindly before standing up. “Hm, and you two strong gentlemen? What are your names?” She turned towards Terrence and his brother. 

“My name is Terrence. And this is my older brother Brandon. Terrence and Brandon Lionheart.” Terrence stated proudly. “And uh, Brandon, Brandon doesn't talk.”

“Ah that’s okay dear thank you for telling me. And my my. You two certainly look lionhearted” she smiled. This woman sure was kind, Terrence thought. 

Reya groaned, “Are you done with the puns now?”

The older woman shot a quick glare at Reya. “Alright, come then, let’s head inside.” She began, turning around to walk back the way she had came. “You all must be tired from sitting in that carriage for so long.”

Terrence could have sworn he saw that faint glow around the woman again as she turned back the way she came. But maybe it was the sun reflecting her already bright silver hair and he was still half asleep, so he reasoned to himself. 

From the carriage they carried their bags into the entrance before Reya stopped them. 

“Just drop your bags here. They’ll be taken up to your rooms for you.” She spoke. 

“No, no, no, that’s okay we can take them up, we don’t want to trouble anyone.” Gale reassured Reya, readjusting his grip on his bag. 

Reya scoffed at him. “Hey Lav, toss me your backpack. I’ll show you something cool.”

“Lav, no-“

Lavender’s face lit up “Okay! Heads up!” She chimed, before tossing her small bag at Reya before Gale could even stop her. 

But Reya made no effort to catch it. She simply watched as the bag came straight for her. Terrence could’ve sworn he saw a small grin on her face. However, before the bag even reached her it stopped midair. The Lionhearts’ faces froze.

From around the floating bag materialized what looked like a fluffy...dog? Terrence struggled to classify the creature in front of him. It was like a fluffy lizard with dog-like features, but acted almost like a dog. It dropped down to the ground and began running circles around them happily carrying the bag in its mouth, careful enough to not rip it. 

Dropping her main bag, Lavender ran after the creature gleefully. Then from her vacant place at Terrence’s side materialized another creature, as he decided to classify it as, who picked up her main bag. This startled him to drop one of his own bags. And from his other side, between him and Brandon emerged another one to swipe it up. 

_How many more of them were there!?_

Terrence hesitantly began to place his other bag down but before he could even do so another creature appeared, it’s head dangerously close to Terrences hand that it caused him to shriek and release the bag completely to the thing. 

After that, five more appeared. And patiently waited as the Lionhearts handed over the rest of their bags. As the last bag was given to one of them. The nine of them disappeared off into the house with their belongings. 

Lavender groaned defeatedly at their departure, stopping herself from following as they were simply too fast. 

“What are they!?” Gale finally spoke up as the clamor from the creatures faded into the distance. 

Reya’s face scrunched up as she searched for an answer, “Uhhh… dogs. Yeah, dogs.” She settled. 

_“Bullcrap”_

She sheepishly shrugged her shoulders, a smile forming “that’s a conversation for not now” she reasoned. “But man were your guys faces priceless!” She beamed, trying to contain a laugh. 

Preoccupied with the...dogs. Terrence hadn’t been able to take in the interior of the house until now. Letting his gaze fall beyond Reya who stood in front of them teasing away at Gale, he began to do a 360 of the room he stood in. If the house looked big to him on the outside, the inside seemed even bigger somehow, even with how filled it was. Plants scattered along the warm colored walls, with glass panes exposing various portions of the ceiling reflecting sunlight nicely on the wood flooring. If the exterior looked nice, the interior was simply magical. He wondered why such a large house only had three people living in it. But he couldn’t dwell on the thought longer as the sound of Reya's voice pulled Terrence back to himself. 

“Come on, let me show you around”

And so they all took off to explore the depths of the large house. 

However something began to tug at Terrence’s chest that he’d been ignoring until then. The feeling was a dull sensation then entire time, but the longer Reya’s tour of the house dragged on the more prominent the feeling got. 

It by no means was a feeling Terrence hadn’t felt before. In fact it was one he associated vaguely with Reya; since their first meeting her face sent a feeling of familiarity down his spine. However he had been too preoccupied with the pain that flooded in from his soulmate to care at all. But now as he got more and more acquainted with the house, every inch of it was met with a stronger sensation of familiarity. As if he’d been here before already. 

He didn’t know how to process this feeling exactly. It was something completely different than the normal negativity he was used to. Was it his soulmate? Were they pushing something for once? 

That thought alone made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _Had Terrence really forgotten what his soulmate felt like after four years?_

No. 

There was no way he could have forgotten his soulmate like that. He shook his head violently in protest, mentally scolding himself for it. Then, an idea popped in his head, he would try to pull the feeling of his soulmate closer. So Terrence trained his sight at the movement of his feet, slowly closing his eyes, and placed a hand over his heart. With a deep breath in he searched around inside for the faint signs of his soulmate. 

So what if they were being distant. That wasn’t going to stop Terrence from coming closer. The warmth from the familiarity he was feeling made his resolve grow stronger. If his soulmate had shut him out then he was going to knock the door down. It’d been far too long since he’d felt anything significant from them, and he wanted to change that. Better late than never. 

Finally finding the withdrawn bond, Terrence tugged on it with all his might to pull it closer. _But it wasn’t pleasant._ A cold wave rushed over Terrence’s body and he let out a shuddering gasp as his gaze snapped upwards. 

_He found it._

But he was right. 

His soulmate _definitely_ didn’t want to be disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one cus I felt bad for the large gap in updates!


	4. Chapter 4

Terrence let out a large gasp at the rush of cold, stumbling a bit from the feigning strength of his legs. A coughing fit soon followed as he started gasping for air, the sharp coldness in his lungs surprising him. His body curled in from the rush, it was as if he’d been pushed into a pool of freezing water. With one hand he grabbed at the chilling pain coming from his throat, a vain attempt to ease it. With his other hand he stumbled slightly to the side steadying himself against the wall just barely enough that he wouldn’t fall down. 

_What the heck was his soulmate doing? Were they truly this upset with him? But- but why?_

“Terrence you okay?” Gale asked, steadying him with a warm hand on his back. The sharp contrast to his body sending another shiver through him. 

Terrence lifted his gaze from the floor enough to finally look around him, everyone was staring at him. With a final cough, Terrence cleared his throat before correcting his posture again. 

“Yea,” came out more croaky than he’d expected, and sent him into another coughing fit. “Yea, I’m, I'm okay… I’m good now. Nothing serious I swear.” he rubbed his throat lightly, irritated with the afterburn from clenching harder than he anticipated.

If there was something Terrence hated greatly, it was the pity he got from others in regards to his soulmate. Even if it wasn’t verbal the looks grew annoying quickly. He hated it viscerally. So to see the worried looks on his family killed him more than the pain his soulmate offered did. Save for Reya, who’s neutral gaze never faltered. And so his eyes naturally fell on her instead of anyone else in the hallway. No one spoke and silence quickly filled the space where Terrence’s coughing once was. He didn’t dare speak again fearing another coughing fit around the corner. He prayed someone would speak just to remove the attention from him even if it was briefly.

Reya broke the silence, “I’ll take him back to the library, it’s much closer than the bedrooms. He can rest there for a bit.” she spoke. “I trust you lot can make it to your rooms without getting lost?” She turned her attention away from the rest of the Lionhearts and towards Terrence, ”Can you walk?”

Terrence nodded in response before making to walk but Gale stopped him. “I can take him there-“

Terrence swatted his brother's hand away as gently as he could muster without exposing his anger. “I'm okay, Gale. I’m not little anymore. I can handle myself now.” He accidentally retorted.

Gale’s eyes widened in surprise of the tone before they softened again and he backed away from Terrence. 

Man, his older brother sure knew how to guilt trip him, but he didn’t care enough to say anything. That wasn’t an issue he wanted to deal with today. So Terrence briskly walked to catch up to Reya and the two disappeared down the way they had come and entered the library.

The library was by far Terrence’s favorite room in the house. The moment he saw it he had been awestruck. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling with shelves filled completely with books. The height of the ceiling was vast enough that it required a small spiral staircase at one end that led up to a balcony that gave access to books higher up.

Entering the room again sent a sense of wonder through Terrence again that for a moment he had completely forgotten why he was so upset to begin with. But that feeling faded as quickly as it came. The moment he flopped onto one of the couches in the center of the room a feeling of tiredness washed over him. He became overly aware of the weight of his body, the weight of his chest significantly heavy causing him to take a deep breath in before emptying his lungs out completely to alleviate it. His head thrown back into the cushion he closed his eyes, grabbing a throw pillow and pulling it over his face. He hadn’t bothered to see what Reya was up to, no doubt off grabbing a book to occupy the time with him. 

“Reya?” His muffled voice called out not bothering to move the pillow from his face or open his eyes. No harm in lazily locating her right?

“Hmm?” Her voice hummed lightly no doubt from a nearby armchair to the couch he laid on. 

He slid the pillow up finally giving into the fact he couldn’t breathe properly, but just enough to expose his mouth and nose. “What’s up with this place? No offense but. It makes me feel off. Like something isn’t right.” Terrence really couldn’t stop himself from talking, maybe he should’ve kept the pillow on his entire face. He’d grown overly comfortable with Reya that at this point that words just flew out his mouth before he could even catch them.

“Well, full offense. It’s my home.” Her voice rang flatly. 

Although his eyes were closed he still rolled them under his lids “Okay maybe I said that wrong. But…” he huffed. What even was he trying to say at this point? He wasn’t sure at all about what it was he was feeling. “I don’t know how but, it feels like I’ve been here before.” He paused to see if Reya would say anything but when Reya gave no utterance of a response he continued.

“The more you showed me around the more this place felt like somewhere I’ve already been. But I know that’s not possible.” He finally slid the pillow completely up and lifted his head slightly and tucked it under him. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling, focusing maybe a little too hard at it as his speech quicked. “But-but that’s not it either.“ his frustration began to show in his tone and the way he began to fidget more in his place. “The feeling started way before coming here. You. When I saw you, I got the same feel-” 

“Terrence.” She interrupted. 

“Yea?”

“Go to sleep.”

“What?!?”

“You heard me.”

Terrence shifted uncomfortably in his place on the couch. Having lost all will to talk back any further he turned himself on his side to face the cushions. Begrudgingly he closed his eyes and drifted off. 

Reya let out a heavy sigh before gently closing the book she held and setting it on the table in front of her. Her neutral expression dropped to a gentle worry as she looked at Terrence. _Was it better off that she had dismissed the topic?_ She could only hope at this point that it was. 

The moment Terrence mentioned a sense of familiarity in her, her suspicions became true. Meddling in his feelings now would be wrong. This was something Terrence would have to face on his own. Who knows what consequences Reya would have to face if she meddled with his bond now. Part of her was still worried if she’d done the right thing by giving him that tea all those years, seeing the current state of his bond. She cursed under her breath, upset she didn’t know what to do. She always had a solution for anything. Anything that didn’t have to do with love.

Standing up to leave, Reya ran a delicate hand across Terrence’s head and through his hair. _“Forgive me, but you will understand shortly,”_ she whispered before exiting the library. 

Once out, Reya made her way to find Gale, semi having trusted him and the others to find their rooms without getting lost. 

She knocked lightly on the already partially opened door and waited. 

“Come in!” rang Gale’s voice. 

Reya pushed the door open and entered. At the foot of the bed she found Gale criss cross on the floor in front of his opened bag with various belongings sprawled out in front of him. 

“Enjoying the floor better than the bed huh? Ouch.” She teased lightly before joining him on the floor. 

Gale gave her a warm smile accompanied with a shrug. “It’s not bad, kinda comfy” he said, returning to remove more small items from his bag. It always amazes Reya that Gale was so good at packing things. When she would consider a bag full he always managed to find more space to fit things. “How’s Terrence? He doing okay now?”

“Yeah, I left him in the library to sleep for a while, he should be alright on his own.”

Gale gave an acknowledging hum but offered no verbal response. He was clearly still upset from earlier and Reya wasn’t going to have any of it.

“I think it’s best you give him some space.” Reya paused to see Gale’s reaction but when his face showed few signs of getting even more upset than he already was she decided it was a green flag to continue. She hated to be the bearer of bad news. It was always a headache to handle the aftermath. “For a few days that is.”

Gale’s eyes shot up to look at her. “What for?” He shot. “You said he was fine.” 

Reya griminced at the tone change “And he is” Reya shot back firmly. “However something is changing in him. And it’s best if his over worrying brother wasn’t constantly down his neck with questions he definitely doesn't have answers to.”

Gale’s playful expression returned again and he let out a small scoff. “Reya you don’t have to tell me he’s going through puberty I’m pretty sure I know-

“It’s not that,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. 

“Then what is it” 

“That’s for him to tell you.” Even though Reya could only vaguely assume what was going to happen in the days to come. The last thing Terrence needed was anyone bothering the life out of him. She could only guess how Terrence would behave the next few days. Probably would hole himself up in his room. Hopefully by then she would be able to help. “When he wants to.” She added sternly. 

Gale rolled his eyes, “I won’t bother him. After seeing the way he reacted to me earlier today, I think I got the message clearly.” His playful expression fell into a soft melancholy. “I just wish he trusted me is all.”

“It’s not a question of trust, Gale. He just doesn’t want to worry you.”

“It’s my job to worry about him though!” His voice began to strain. “What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t worry about him, about Brandon or Lavender.” His voice pained. 

“You can’t baby him forever. He’s dealt with things that have made him grow up much faster than you’d like but allow him to ask for help instead.” She reasoned.

Gale let out a heavy sigh, his chest fell as he caught his chin in his hand, propped on his knee. 

“Maybe it’s you who doesn’t trust him.” Reya added, shifting to stand back up. “Show him you trust him to handle things on his own.” With that statement Reya stood up to leave.

“Hey!” 

Reya stopped in the doorway at the sound of Gale’s voice behind her. She turned her head to catch him just barely in her gaze. 

“Just...just promise me if I’m not- cant be there. Then you’ll be.”

“Already one step ahead of you.” She reassured lightly before leaving. As she walked down the hall a soft smile formed on her lips.

The last thing Reya wanted was for Terrence to go down the same path she did. If there was any salvation for his bond she was going to fight tooth and nail for it. No pain was worth the emptiness she has. 

—

The rest of the first day went smoothly. Reya made her rounds to check on the rest of the Lionhearts after Gale. She walked down the hall a little, having placed Lavender in the room next to Gale’s. She noticed the door to Lavender’s room was wide open so Reya took to peeking her head in. She found the girl in the room covered with the dogs from earlier. Except now they had completely transformed into their dog forms unlike from before. 9 large Bernese Mountain dogs jumped around her on the bed completely mobbing the tiny child, Reya almost didn’t spot Lavender in the chaos of fur that blurred around her. The sight drew a smile on Reyas face. Deciding not to ruin the child’s fun, Reya left without a word.

Reya playfully shook her head as she headed to the next door where Brandon was. She knocked firmly on the door, “Brandon?” she called and listened for a response. Not a moment later she caught the sound of two quick claps. Her green light for entering. 

“I'm coming in,” she announced as she opened the door. 

Brandon stood at the foot of his bed in the middle of zipping his bag up. He turned his head towards Reya and gave her a big warm smile to which Reya offered her own. 

“I see you’ve already unpacked huh, that was quick” Reya spoke, leaning her back against the dresser that stood opposite of the bed. 

After lifting his bag and setting it on the floor, Brandon reached for a whiteboard that sat on his bed and unclipped the marker from the top and began writing. It was a gift Reya gave Brandon after noticing all the paper he wasted using a notebook and pen when talking to people. Not to mention the frustration he felt when he couldn’t find anything nearby to write on if his notebook wasn't with him. So on one of his birthdays Reya gave him a whiteboard to use, but it wasn't an ordinary one. The one she gifted him possessed the ability to shrink to a sticky note size that he could store in his pocket if he desired. Once he was done writing Brandon turned the board around for Reya to read, showing her his warm smile again.

“Yup! I didn’t bring much with me either, unlike Gale. I even helped Lavender unpack and put her stuff away.”

“Really? If you went to see now it looks like a tornado ripped through her room.” Brandon let out a sigh at the remark, lightly shaking his head. “I'm glad you both are properly situated though,” she said while pushing off from the dresser behind her, but as she started to leave Brandon erased his board and began writing again causing her stop in her tracks.

“Is Terr okay?”

Reya let out a heavy sigh, “Yeah, he’s okay. That nap should help him out a bit.”

He nodded at the response seemingly content with it and proceeded with one hand to wipe the board clear and set it on the dresser next to where Reya stood. With that Reya took her leave.

Passing a window Reya noticed the sun setting, dinner would be ready soon. She wondered if Ellezar would be there for it tonight. Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha i do be forgetting i write things


End file.
